The Princess and his Knight
by Okamidemon
Summary: Another day at school and nothing big is happening for Yuma to spice up his life. His dream about being the knight of the school isn't really working out either... That is... until now(he still doesn't get his dream btw). /This is a boyXboy fanfic. The pairing is Kaito X Yuma. YES. KAITO X YUMA. Not YuKai, but KaiYu. Enjoy...
1. Ch 1 - Knight and Princess

A/N: I apologize for any errors. Please do correct me in a not very harsh way, thank you! Please enjoy!

* * *

I stared at the students running laps on the track. The baseball team was also practicing as well. I heard that they had a game coming up in a couple of days. I glanced back into the classroom. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of pencils on paper; the feeling of a class taking a test. Class had just started, but my mind was already flooding with the wanting to go home. I twirled my pencil around with my fingers and looked down at my empty test. I set my pencil in my writing hand and began circling answers.

Ah… how I wish that something big would happen and rid of this irritating mood in the class. How I wished that when we were getting our seats in the beginning of the year and when I was placed in the back window seat, that I would be known as the knight of the school. Girls would flock around me like the lovely white doves they are, and all the boy peasants would resent me or praise me, begging me to teach them my ways. I smiled and sparkled at the thought.

I sighed, blowing the pink illusionary flowers that were floating around me. They flew through the window and faded away into the blue sky. I had already been weeks since school began, yet nothing had happened. Oh, how I wish something would happen… Like a huge robot descends from the sky or something. In that moment when I thought of these things… it suddenly became somewhat true.

A crash was heard right besides me. I looked over quickly to see that the window was shattered with a flying baseball. The ball hit my shoulder, making me fall out of my chair. I sat on the ground staring at the window, then at the baseball. W-what?! I stood up, picking up the ball, and looked out of the broken window. My teacher rushed over and asked if I was fine. I nodded and told her that I was fine. All my classmates chattered away and stood up to see the window.

A blond haired boy waved to us from below, "can you bring that down?"

I raised my uninjured arm with the ball to throw it, but my teacher stopped me. She looked at my test, "you're done aren't you? Then you can bring it down for them."

I grunted, Why can't I just throw it? I sighed silently and walked out of the classroom with the ball. What's with that baseball team? 'Can you bring that down,' huh?! I could feel my blood boiling. I trudged through the halls and down to the baseball field. I tossed the ball up and down. Now that I think of it… I'm not in any sport or activity… Maybe I should join one? I smirked, Then I can return what that shitty freshman did to me! A shoulder for a shoulder is what they say!

"Hey!" I snapped when someone bumped into my hurt shoulder, "watch where ya going!" I growled at whoever it was, "i'm inju-!"

A blue haired student looked back at me and smiled, "Sorry." He turned and walked off, leaving me speechless. I stared at the back of this mysterious student until he reached a turn. But, before he left my sight, he noticed me staring and smiled again. I stared at the now empty hall. W-who was that?! I clasped my hand onto my chest. What is this very anime feeling? My heart is beating faster and faster! i shook my head, The anger must be going to my head…

I hurried out to the field where I saw the blond haired kid wandering around. He spotted me and began waving. He ran up to me, "sorry about that!"

He didn't even bow a bit! Does this kid know any manners?! I sighed, "was it you who hit it?"

"Yes! Wasn't it powerful? By the way, my name is Kagamine Len! First year and on the baseball team! My grades are average and I like sports!" His eyes sparkled as he bragged about himself. He called over his friend and introduced him to me, "This is Piko! He isn't on the baseball team even though he is good at sports! He is-"

"You know," I interrupted, "I am not here to hang out with you." I turned away,  
"I simply came to return your damn ball and that's it. I don't plan on making any friends right now."

Len grew silent and looked away. Piko glared at me, "so this attitude of yours…"

"Huh?!" I growled.

"Is this why you don't have friends?"

"You…" I sighed, "well, then I apologize for not being in the mood for this. who would after getting hit with a baseball in the shoulder?"

"EH?! It hit you?" Len jumped. He looked around, "AH! Kaito-sempai! I accidently hit someone!"

I looked over my shoulder, "ah…"

The blue haired student that bumped into me walked over to us. He went over to Len and asked him what was wrong. He then looked at me, "Is that why you got all angry when I bumped into you?" He smiled, "I apologize."

"Ah… no… It's fine," I stuttered.

"Kaito-sempai, what do I do? I broke the window and his shoulder!" Len cried.

"My shoulder isn't broken… it just got bruised," I corrected.

"Eh? Really?" Len grinned, "then it's all fine!"

"Well…" I glanced at Kaito, "I guess…"

Kaito was staring at me for quite some time now. I looked away, "well… I'll be go-!"

Kaito grabbed my arm and poked my shoulder.

"Ow!" I snapped. I glared at Kaito. What is he thinking?!

"It seems to be quite bruised," Kaito stated. He looked up at me, "have you looked at it?"

"No?" I answered with a confused tone.

Kaito took a deep breath. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and sweater and in one go, he stripped them right of of me. Len covered his eyes and let out a 'kyaa' noise. My whole face turned red as I tried to grab my clothes back from Kaito. Kaito dodged my attempts and grabbed my arm again.

"You see…" Kaito softly touched my bare shoulder, "It's really purple…" He then pressed down on my skin near my elbow with his thumb. I flinched as pain travelled up my arm from where he touched. Kaito sighed and began walking towards the school, "come with me… and Len, please be more careful."

"W-wait! My clothes!" I yelled. I heard chattering from above and I turned my head up, "Wha-!"

Everyone from my class and some other students were looking down at me. Girls were blushing and shaking their heads. W-What is this? Have they finally noticed my beauty? No! I blushed. It's because I am half naked! I ran after Kaito who was already in the building. I ran up besides Kaito and glanced around him, searching for my clothes. Girls in the hall chattered with each other hiding their red faces. I smiled to Kaito awkwardly, "u-um… Can I have my clothes back?"

Kaito kept walking, ignoring my plea. What's with his attitude? And I thought he was an angel just a bit ago! He glared at me with a smile, "Didn't you want all the girls to notice you?"

"T-that's true, but-" I shut my mouth. What's with this guy? He seemed so nice… but now his eyes are filled with darkness. Even though we are walking up the stairs and the sun from the window is beaming on us, the light seems to be unable to come close to him.

 **.**

We stopped at the health office. I glanced around and scratched the back of my head. Apparently it was already lunch and students were walking around us. Normally, I would feel happy of how all the pretty girls are staring at my bare body, but… The atmosphere grew dark as I looked over at Kaito. He knocked on the door twice, then walked in.

"Eh?!" I stared in shock. He didn't even give any time to respond! I glanced around, noticing two girls that were staring at me. I smiled at them and gave them a little bow before walking in. I clenched my fist in accomplishment when I saw them blush.

I turned to Kaito, "So why are we-!" What is this bright light?

Kaito, completely different from a few moments ago, smiled at me and held out his hand, "Let me patch you up."

"Y-yeah…" I sat down on a bed and let Kaito wrap a bandage around me. I looked at Kaito who was busy wrapping, "Why are you helping me? You don't even know m-"

"Yuma-kun," He interrupted.

"Ah… How…"

He finished wrapping and tucked the last of the bandage under the others. He looked at me, "you know? I had always…"

Eh? What is going on? He looks like he's going to confess! W-wait! I like girls! What do I do?! He looked up at me with his deep blue eyes sparkling and his light pink lips glistening, "I had always been watching you… and I…" He blushed and glanced away, "I love you, you know?"

"I-I do too!" I exclaimed. Wait, what did I just say? Kaito looked at me in shock.

He then smiled, but not in the cute moe way I was thinking. He touched my chest and slowly pushed me down. W-what's going on! This is too fast whether you're dating a boy or girl! Kaito touched my face, "and here I thought you would reject me and make me have to take you by force."

"W-wait a second," I panicked.

"Sorry," He loomed over me as he pulled the curtain around the bed and closed us in, "you seemed to want to be the knight of this school." He touched my pink hair and smiled, "It seems that there can only be one knight in this school and that is me. But a knight has to have a princess to serve correct?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, "since you agreed…"

I tried pushing him off, "hold on!"

Kaito pushed me down again, but now more forcefully. He smirked and began licking my fingers, "well… This is not good. You need to behave," he whispered into my ear, "my princess."


	2. Ch 2 - Persistent

A/N: I'm amazed that people liked this pairing/story... I hope I don't make this story bad .

Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me any errors I made or just what you thought!

* * *

I stared blankly at the whiteboard that was that had numbers written all over it. I turned to the broken window and sighed. No one was outside running around. Lunch had just ended and now I have math. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. What exactly happened then?

.

"P-princess?" I stuttered. Kaito smiled as he bent down towards me. I panicked, looking side to side, trying to find a way out, "h-hold on a second!"

Kaito kissed my neck and whispered into my ear, "...one."

T-that kind of move! It's unfair! Kaito smiled, "my cute little princess…" He licked my ear, playing with my earrings.

I shuddered, "r-really! Wait a se- A minute!"

I felt Kaito's hand travelling down my body. He blew into my ear "can't wait anymore."

"Ah…" I gripped the bed with my hand. I tried pushing Kaito off, but he didn't budge. What's with this feeling?! "N-no…" My mind went blank.

He smiled, "but your alea-!"

I shot up from the bed, slamming my forehead right onto Kaito's, "Nooo!" With my head already on fire, I didn't feel the pain at all. I heard a thump on the ground. I gulped and looked to my left. I saw Kaito on the ground, curled into a ball, holding his head in pain. My mouth dropped open. What have I done!

I gulped and slipped out of the health office's bed. I inched away and grabbed my clothes that were on the table. I quietly slid the door open and slipped out. I closed the door behind me and put on my clothes. I sighed, "f-for my own good…" I planted my foot into the ground and turned, sprinting down the hall.

.

Was it really alright? To leave him there… I blushed remembering all that had happened. A hand touched my desk, "Yuma, do you need to go to the health office? Your forehead has been really red."

"Health office?" I repeated. I stood up, "N-no need!"

"R-right…" My teacher looked at me awkwardly.

"Ah… sorry…" I sat back down and sighed. I held my loose head with my two hands. Oh, how I wanted school to end already. I layed my head onto the cold desk and closed my eyes. My soft pink hair slipped down, covering my eyes. I heard my teacher continue on with his lesson. a couple students chattered, calling out my name and giggling. I ignored the voices, and soon fell into my deep slumber.

.

"...Princess," A voice rang through my head. I sprang up with my eyes as large as a baseball. My chair clattered when I suddenly moved. I looked around frantically. I saw two male students who stared at me oddly. One with black hair laughed, "what's with you?!"

"Ah… I heard 'princess...'" I mumbled.

"Ah~ That!" The black haired boy grinned, "I was joking about how you can be the sleeping princess."

"I-is that so…" I glanced around, "where is everyone?"

The student with glasses sighed, "school just got out. We were going to wake you."

I bowed slightly, "t-thanks…"

"But you know, I didn't think you would wake cause I said 'princess!" The black-haired one laughed.

"Well…" I looked away. "I'm going to go home now… Thanks for waking me up," I waved to them as I stood and walked off. I closed the door behind me and sighed, "how long did I sleep?" I stared at the orange sky. Even the teachers didn't care to wake me. I trudged down the stairs and to my shoe locker. I flipped it open and grabbed my shoes from inside. I dropped them onto the ground and switched my shoes.

I set my school shoes in the locker. I let out another big sigh, "maybe I'll transfer school?"

A hand shot out from behind me, slamming my locker shut. The wind from the shutting locker door blew all the dust into my face. I turned to face the pathetic bastard angrily, but once I turned around and saw who that bastard was, my burning anger immediately turned ice cold.

Kaito stood in front of me, his arm passed my head. He smiled at me with his eyes closed shut. He then slowly opened then, staring straight at me, "if you left, you would make me really sad."

I gulped and pushed myself off the locker. Kaito dodged me and swayed away from my body. I glared at him, "you know…" I growled at him, "I don't like you in the way you like me. Our feelings aren't neutral, O knight of this school."

Kaito's smile faded away. His eyes turned into the cold eyes that I saw before.I gulped when I saw them staring right at me. Kaito sighed and turned away, "is that so?" He turned his head back and smiled, "see you later then."

With that he walked off. I stared in confusion, "w-what?" Was is supposed to be as simple as that? No, no, no… he isn't a person to give up that easily… I took a deep breath, "well… I just hope he's gone…" I scratched the back of my head and trotted back home.

"I'm home," I called out when I opened the door to my house.

"Welcome home," replied my mother.

"Has Dad come home yet?" I asked while removing my shoes. I stepped onto the wooden flooring.

"Not yet, he said he's going to come home soon through."

I stared at my mother and walked over. I peeked over her shoulder, "what are you making?"

"Your father's favorite!" She smiled, "a handsome young boy brought them over!" She hummed happily, "he said he was your new friend so I insisted that he would stay over!"

I sighed, "and… what… did he say?"

"'Yes,'" a very singsong voice replied. Like a rusty robot, I turned my head towards the living room. Kaito looked back at me from the couch, "I don't lie when I say 'see you soon' you know?"


	3. Ch 3 - Mess

A/N: So... Long time no see...

This chapter is a bit um... adult like... and it probably is bad (that scene)... cause I don't frequently write that stuff... but I mean... This story kinda just .

* * *

I clenched my fist. 'Leave,' I wanted to tell him, but with my mother this happy, I didn't want to ruin it for her.

My mother looked over at me, "is something wrong?" She covered her mouth, "is it possible that he's just a stranger?!"

"Ah!" I skipped over to Kaito and slung my arm around his shoulder, "how would that work?! A stranger bringing over food?"

Mother chuckled and turned back to the pot of curry, "I guess you are right."

I sighed with relief and looked at Kaito. I immediately let go, "eh?"

Kaito was looking at me in amazement, "y-you hugged me…"

"Fake. Fake," I whispered.

Kaito laughed, "aw, don't lie."

I snapped and wrestled with him. I heard the door and stopped moving. My mother walked over to the hall, "welcome home."

"I'm back," replied another. I pushed myself up off of Kaito and stood up. Kaito got up soon after, patting his shirt. Father walked into the room and smiled at me, "hello, Yuma, I'm back." He walked over and patted my head. He then turned to Kaito, "and who might you be?"

"Yuma-kun's lovely sempai," Kaito smiled.

"Oi!" I barked.

Mother patted her face with her hand and laughed, "exactly what he said to me."

My father laughed and took off his coat. Mother grabbed it and set it onto a coat rack. He sat onto the couch, "it's been forever since Yuma brought someone home."

The way he said it is so… I grunted, "that's mean of you to say."

Father laughed, "what's for dinner?"

"Curry~" Mother sang.

Kaito swayed over to me and smiled, "let's eat together~"

"Well, I obviously have to…" I mumbled.

"Dessert too~"

I looked at Kaito, "you brought dessert?"

"Mhm~" Kaito sang.

I smiled, "thanks!" I hurried over to Mother to prepare the table. I looked back at Kaito, "what are you just standing there for? Come and sit or help."

Kaito flinched, "r-right." He wobbled over to help, but Father caught his attention and began talking to him. I hope that Father isn't saying anything weird… I ignored the two and grabbed four oval-shaped bowls from the shelf. I arranged them on the table and set out other thing like the spoons and napkins.

"My, my, there is my perfectionist Yuma," Mother laughed as she looked at the symmetric table.

"He would make a great wife," Kaito stated.

"You!" I stomped up to him and growled.

Father laughed and got up from the couch and sat down at the dining table. I quickly hurried over to my mother's chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and smiled at me. I walked over to my chair.

Kaito smiled at me from my chair, "sit."

"You're the guest here you know…" I growled.

"Eh? But I wanna be kind too."

I sighed and sat down, "only this once…"

Mother patted her cheek with her hand again, "oh, my… you two look like you're a couple!"

"Why thank you," Kaito smiled.

"Mother!" I barked.

"Kyaa~ Yuma-kun is angry~" My mother teased.

I blushed and puffed up my cheeks. I began laughing. It's been so long since I had this much fun. Seeing a smiled on my parents' faces was something I had seen everyday, but these smiles today were filled with relief. They must be happy that I finally found another person that I can maybe rely on. I looked at Kaito. I'm not exactly best friends with this guy… but…

Kaito noticed me and laughed, "you seem happy!"

"Says the person who is smiling and laughing like a baby," I teased. This guy… can't be as bad as I thought. I laughed to myself. He looks like a small kid who just received the best present that he thought he could ever have. How odd… this guy must have so many split personalities. Wouldn't that be hard to deal with?

"Thank you for the meal!" Kaito got up and walked to the sink.

"You don't want seconds?" Mother asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you very much," Kaito began washing his bowl.

"Geez…" I got up, "thanks for the meal." I brought my empty bowl over to the sink where Kaito was. "Move over," I nudged him with my shoulder. "I'll let you be nice an' wash the plates, but I'm ganna help."

Kaito laughed softly, "thank you."

My mother soon walked over with her bowl and gave it to me, "thank you, Yuma-kun."

"No problem," I took the bowl from her and began rinsing it. I passed the rinsed bowl to Kaito. He set them into the dishwasher neater than I ever could.

"You two can go do something else, I still have a few plates to eat!" Father laughed.

I dried my hands and lightly tugged Kaito's sweater while heading out of the living room, "don't eat too much…"

Kaito looked over at me who was leaving and quickly dried his hands. He bowed slightly to my parents, then hurried after me. I walked up the stairs in the hallway. I glanced at Kaito who was now right behind me, "hey…"

"Yes?" Kaito cocked his head to the left.

"You don't need to tell your parents?" I asked.

Kaito looked away, "ah… I already told them before you got home."

"Oh…" I reached the top of the stairs and headed to my room, "well, do you have a change of clothes? If you don't then that is also fine because you're smaller than me…" I walked over to my room and told Kaito to wait in there. I then went to the bath and started the heater. It only took a couple of minutes to heat. Once it finished, I walked back to my room. He isn't doing anything weird is he? I peeked into my room. Kaito was just standing where I pointed, staring at a small picture on my table.

"The bath is ready, you can go in first," I walked in.

He smiled at me, "alright then." He walked passed me, "it's that room right?"

"Yeah… I'll bring you some clothes in a bit."

He walked over the bath silently. I stared in confusion. I closed the door of my room, "as I thought… that guy is just too weird to understand…" I flipped through my closet and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a random pair of shorts. I threw them on my bed and flopped onto my bed. I turned over and grabbed my pillow. I hugged it tightly and sighed. I closed my eyes, "that guy… is the meaning of confu…"

.

"Yuma-kun… wake up…"

"N-no…" I murmured.

He chuckled, "if you make noises like that… I might start cleaning you with my tongue."

"WAAAAH!" I shot up, slamming my head hard against something. "W-what the hell was that?!" I glanced to my left.

"O-ouch…" Kaito held his head in pain.

"Ah…" I glanced away and stood up, "I fell asleep…" I looked at Kaito, he was wearing what I grabbed from my closet. W-wait a minute… Does that mean that he walked over here naked?! I shook my head, "I… bath…" I hurried over to the bath and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water and took off my clothes.

"Yuma-kun, you forgot to bring-" Kaito opened the apparently unlocked door. I stood staring at him stark naked. Kaito looked down and smiled, "LOL." He tossed some clothes onto the counter and closed the door, locking it.

I blankly stared at the closed door. I crouched down in shock. H-he saw me naked! He also literally said 'LOL!' I hurried into the shower. I quickly showered and filled the tub. I submerged myself into the water, "today is just the worst day ever!"

I remembered the line I woke up to and touched my right ear. That bastard blew those words into my ear. I blushed, "w-with his tongue…" I squeezed my thighs together uncomfortably. I touched my tongue with my fingers. Like this… he licked my fin-!

"NOOOOOO!" I exclaimed, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Turning off the water and heater, I wiped myself dry and slipped into the clothes that were on the counter. I grabbed a hair band and tied my bangs up. I rushed out of the bathroom and into my room. I shut the door behind me and stomped up to Kaito who sat on my bed. I bragged the collar of his shirt, "i- it's all your fault!"

"Y-Yuma-kun?" Kaito panicked.

"B-because of you I…" my face flushed red. My head hung as I tried to finish my sentence, but I couldn't.

Kaito silently put his hands to my lips.

"Ah... " I opened my mouth slightly, letting his fingers slip in.

Kaito smiled, "'because of me' you became like this…"

"N-no…" I wanted to pull away, but my body had the opposite wish. Kaito stuck his fingers deeper into my mouth. I felt my knees become weak as Kaito touched my hip with his other hand. Everywhere he touched grew weak.

"Oh my… we have to be careful, Yuma-kun." He let me fall onto my bed. I leaned against the wall as Kaito kept kept moving his fingers in my mouth, catching my tongue and pulling it out. He got closer and licked my neck from under my ear to my collar bone. Keeping his right hand's fingers where they were in my mouth, he slipped off my clothes on my shoulder in a second.

"Wha-!" I jolted, but Kaito shoved his fingers deeper.

"You were so shocked that you didn't check the clothes I picked out for you…" He looked down at his left hand that was stroking my bare arm, "I picked the biggest one…"

I blushed looking at myself. He was right, I literally just put what he gave me on and rushed out without looking. The long shirt covered the tiny shorts that I wore. My legs clasped together. My feet gripped the bed's sheets as Kaito's hand explored my lower half. "Mn!" I bit down hard as I felt his finger tips touch me below.

Kaito removed his fingers from my mouth. He showed he his fingers, slowly moving them separately, "look at what you've done..."

Kaito smiled as he saw me stare at his fingers. I gulped. His fingers were drenched in my saliva that were crawling down his thin fingers and onto his palm. The second joint of his fingers ,after his knuckles, had a messy red line right across. Some blood trickled down along with my saliva, mixing in with the clear, sticky liquid.

"What do you say?" Kaito's other hand rubbed me between my legs softly.

I covered my mouth the long sleeve of my shirt drooped passed my hand. What the hell am I doing... Kaito licked my neck, making me jump, feeling his tongue move down my throat. I looked up at the ceiling, closing my eyes tightly.

Kaito licked his lips and slipped his left hand into my shorts, "hey... What do you say? You hurt me."

I bit my sleeve and looked down at Kaito, "s-sorry..."

Kaito put his bleeding hand down onto my chest, "what a good boy." He straightened up and grabbed a tissue from the tissue dispenser on my bed table. He wiped his hands, removing all of the saliva and blood. I looked at him, waiting for his next move.

"Mn..." I looked down besides me. Kaito had plopped himself down besides me. He slipped under the blankets and turned his back towards me. I took quick breaths and sat up, "o-oi..."

Kaito glanced at me, "my little princess wants to keep going even at this time?"

"Of course not! But you're ganna jus' leave me like this?!"

"Well since you were so beautifully loud, I was afraid your parents may hear," Kaito wiggled in the blanket laughing softly.

I looked at my clock on my table. I blushed. It was quite late at night. Why is it so late? That time… did I sleep for a long time? I shook my head and glared at the blue puff sticking out of my blanket. This bastard… but then again… I wouldn't want my parents to hear… More like I don't want to do any of that!

Even so… he left me like this! I scratched my head angrily. He is also sleeping on my bed! I held my head with my hands and stared at the ground. Just in one day… I get hit by a baseball in the shoulder. Ah… that's right… I got hurt. I glanced at my left arm. Agh! So much went on that I forgot! Meeting this guy… I thought he was just a cute guy and then he ended up topping me! I shook my head. No… put my hands together and placed them under my nose. I may not be able to escape this relationship with him… I smirked behind my two hands. But I can at least change the position I am in! I glared at the blue puff again. Just you wait! Next time you attack me… I'll counter you!

* * *

A/N: Please review! i want to know if people like this chapter or story! Sorry if I'm being needy, but I just need to see one tiny message... It keeps me going and wanting to continue writing so...

Thank you to those who did!


End file.
